falling for you
by xreminescencex17
Summary: when Draco runs away from home and just happens to find himself at Hermiones house...what do you think happens? first fanfic, hope u like, im an awful writer
1. Default Chapter

PROLOUGE  
  
Rain splattered against the windows in Hermione's room as she began undressing for bed. She was just about to put on her shirt when a faint knock came from downstairs. Putting on her t-shirt she quickly pulled her long golden brown hair into a pony-tail and shuffled down the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" she called as she walked toward the door.  
  
She undid the lock and glanced out a small window. Seeing no-one, she opened the door. Peering out into the rain she couldn't see any signs of life.  
  
"Damn pranksters" She muttered angrily.  
  
Moving to close the door, something caught her eye. She looked down and let out a gasp. A boy, no older then 17, her own age, was lying in the doorway. His blond hair was plastered down from the rain and Hermione could see bruises on his arms. He was still breathing from what she could tell. Hermione bent down and spoke softly to him.  
  
"Wait here one minute while I get something."  
  
The boy struggled to look up and saw her grab something white from a closet. She ran into another room and then came back. His eyes were so tired that he could only see that she had dark hair and was tall. He watched as she knelt down beside him again.  
  
"I know that you're probably really weak right now but I need you to help me just a bit by trying to walk a short distance with me supporting you."  
  
He was fading quickly but something reassuring in the girl's voice made him feel a bit stronger. Suddenly he felt an arm around his shoulders and someone helping him up. Limping slightly he staggered through the foyer into a large cream colored living room. His eyelids were begging to close and just when he thought he was about to faint from pain and fatigue he was gently laid on a black velvet sofa with white sheets. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Hermione as she sat down. 


	2. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:: YOU NEED TO KNOW  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to find herself nestled in a large velvet armchair. As she tried to sit up last night's events came flooding back to her. She eased herself out of the chair and tiptoed across the room to see how the boy was doing. She went quietly to the kitchen where she reached into the freezer and got an ice pack, then knelt by the sofa to try and slow the swelling on a rather large bruise on his arm. As soon as the cold bag touched his skin, the boy began to stir and groggily opened his eyes. When he saw whose house he had taken refuge at he almost passed out again.  
  
Out of all the places I could have ended up I had to choose Hermione Granger's house. He sighed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hermione asked him anxiously.  
  
The boy nodded and tried to sit up. She helped him up and sat by his side so that he wouldn't fall over. When he turned around Marissa recognized him immediately. She stood up in shock and stepped back.  
  
"Malfoy?" She asked incredulously. For once she forgot her feelings of hatred toward him as she saw the desperate look in his eyes. "What happened?"  
  
She sat down again as Draco Malfoy debated telling her or not. Hermione felt stupid for asking him.  
  
Why would he tell me? We've been enemies for life. Besides I'm a mudblood .I know he hates me.  
  
Just as she was about to say something another voice inside her head seemed to contradict her.  
  
But if he hates you, why did he show up at your door in the middle of the night seeking help? He obviously wasn't just taking a moonlit stroll.  
  
"Sorry, that was a stupid question," She said quickly. "It's not my business."  
  
She got up and was about to leave when she heard Draco's voice behind her.  
  
"No, wait," He called, his voice scratchy. "I want you to know."  
  
Hermione made a quick trip into the kitchen to get him some water then once again sat next to him. Handing him the water she scooted back so that he could have some room.  
  
"A couple of months ago my mother was killed." He began, "My father didn't take it very well and started drinking a lot. I guess when he was drunk he didn't remember anything about who he was or what had happened because he would forget who I was. He would come up to my room if he heard a noise and beat me. He would think I was the one who killed my mother and blamed me for her death. I realized that I had to get out or he would eventually kill me. One night I decided I had had enough and that I was leaving. I went down stairs and tried to make as little noise as possible. I guess he heard me because as soon as I reached the living room, since I had to go through it to get to the door, he was there. I tried to back out and run, but my dad was too quick for me. Even when he was drunk my father was strong. He had his wand in his hand,. Knowing I had to do something I ran at him as fast as I could and hit him straight on. The alcohol had made him a little slower then usual so he didn't have time to react. I knocked him over and grabbed the wand. I ran to door and threatened him. I told him that if he ever tried to find me or beat me again, I would make sure he was found and put into jail. It wasn't the first time he had beaten me either. When my mother was alive and I was younger he used to beat me too. He would go out to dinner every now and then and when he got back he would be so drunk he could barely stand up. But even then he would beat me, I guess just to have something to do. My mother would try to stop him, but he would just beat her too. I don't know what I would have done without you. Thanks." 


	3. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:: OF CLOTHES AND COCOA PUFFS  
  
Hermione sat back and tried to absorb what she had just heard.  
  
Draco's father beats him? God, I though I had it bad with both my parents dead, but this seems a lot worse. She thought to herself.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I had no idea. I guess you can stay here since you have nowhere else to go. I mean, if you want to."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Ok. I could use some company." She smiled. "I'm going to go get some breakfast." She told him as she got up to go into the kitchen.  
  
"One second," he called to her as she was about to disappear. "Where exactly are my clothes?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "You were so soaked last night and the water was so cold, I took your clothes off and put them in the dryer. As you'll notice I had enough courtesy to leave your boxers on."  
  
Plus, I really didn't want to see that much of you. She thought, suppressing a giggle.  
  
"Whatever..." he rolled his eyes at her.  
  
Hermione stood in the kitchen wondering what to make for breakfast. Malfoy seemed okay, now that had been taken care of and had a place to stay. She opened a cupboard and scanned it for something to eat. Finding nothing she bent down to look in the cereal cabinet.  
  
"Aha! Cocoa Puffs!" She grinned.  
  
She grabbed two bowls, two spoons and a quart of milk, set them on the table then went back into the living room.  
  
"Do you think you can walk?" She asked him.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to get you some clothes then you can come and sit at the table so we can eat breakfast." She explained.  
  
He watched as she turned around and ran upstairs to grab some of her clothes, seeing as her and Draco were about the same size. After going through her closet she pulled out a pair of white boy shorts with navy and light blue stripes going down the sides and a plain navy t-shirt. Grabbing a pair of fresh socks she made her way down the stairs again.  
  
When she got there she handed him the clothes and walked into the other room to give him some privacy.  
  
A couple minutes later Draco hobbled into the dining room rubbing his eyes. He sat down at the table and looked at his breakfast.  
  
"Cocoa Puffs?" He asked Hermione, a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"You know what they're called?" Hermione asked, surprised.  
  
"They have them at Hogwarts." He retorted. "It's bad enough that I have to wear a Mudblood's clothes."  
  
"You know I was about to forgive you until that last comment. Deal with it." Hermione told him and reached for the milk.  
  
They had a quiet breakfast and then cleared their plates.  
  
"Since you ran away and you're going to be staying here, we should go to Target or something to get you some clothes."  
  
Draco considered this and then asked, "Where do we get the money?"  
  
"You're forgetting that when my parents died they left their money to me, and they were rich, so now I'm rich. Not to be rude or anything."  
  
"Oh. And I'm guessing you have a car?" He raised his eyebrow  
  
"Uh, yeah, I have a black Saab. Well, it's...was my parents, but now I guess it's mine."  
  
"Ok then. When should we go?"  
  
"Today if you want, I mean you look a lot better now that you put ice on all of your old bruises. You're luck he didn't get you last night because we would get a lot of weird looks." She giggled, even though it wasn't very funny.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight. Should we go right now?" He asked  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Sure, just let me get some money." She stood up and left the room. 


	4. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:: FRIENDS?  
  
Why do I hate her so much again? Damien asked himself as he watched Marissa leave the room. I know she hates me. She's just letting me stay because she feels sorry for me. He sighed.  
  
Draco and Hermione had been enemies for life. She had beaten him at everything and a few years ago she had slapped him. His father was constantly reminding him that he was only second best to a mudblood, and a girl at that.  
  
"Okay, ready to go?" Hermione called from the foyer. She opened the door and was stepping outside. "We're going now, so you better hurry!"  
  
Draco pulled on his shoes, which Hermione had left out to dry, and ran to the door. He stood on the front porch while Hermione locked the door. He tripped while going down the stairs and made a quick save by jumping down onto the lawn. He landed on his feet then fell over, quickly getting up and brushing himself off.  
  
"You're pretty energetic and happy for someone who's been beaten and had to run about 3 miles last night." She told him giggling.  
  
"Yeah, well Cocoa Puffs will do that to you." He did a little dance, "I'm Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs! Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!"  
  
"Ok, whatever you're smoking, you've got to stop." Hermione told him, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You know, you're the 5th person to tell me that since term ended?" Draco informed her.  
  
"You mean Slytherins actually have a sense of humor? I'm amazed."  
  
She unlocked her car and slid into the front seat. Turning the ignition she started the AC. Draco plopped down beside her and closed his door. Hermione backed out of the driveway and when she pulled out all the way she turned her radio on and got It to a good station.  
  
"Oh yes! I love this song!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"What song is it?" Damien asked apprehensively.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "It's 'Every Time'." She told him.  
  
'NOooooooooOo! Britney Spears! I'm scarred for life!" He thrashed around as though he were being tortured.  
  
Marissa glared at him and he stopped.  
  
"You know who Britney Spears is?" She asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" he retorted. "I know all about Michael Jackson too." He grinned  
  
"Oh. Well we're going to leave it on this song."  
  
"Ok, ok, fine, but I choose the next station." He told her.  
  
Almost as soon as the song was over he started jabbing at the knobs on the dashboard, looking for a good song. A couple seconds later he had one.  
  
"Freek-a-leek!" Marissa complained. "I guessing you listen to a lot of muggle music?"  
  
Damien grinned. "Deal with it."  
  
"Okay, we're here." Hermione turned off the car and unlocked the doors.  
  
She waited for Draco and when he caught up they walked into Target. 


	5. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:: FOOLING AROUND  
  
As soon as Hermione and Draco entered Target she dragged him over to the Men's clothing section.  
  
"Okay, you wait here and get what you need. When you're done, I'll be waiting by the dressing rooms." She told him. "Bye."  
  
After dropping Draco off at the men's section, Hermione wandered off to the swimsuits. She picked out a blue string bikini with penguins on it. Then she strode over to the juniors clothing and picked out some shorts and a t-shirt that said "CANCER: BEACH LOVER, DADDY'S GIRL, SENSETIVE IN EVERY WAY, and #1 GIRLFRIEND AWARD"  
  
Hurrying off to the dressing rooms, she put on the bikini and stepped out to see what she looked like.  
  
"You look good in that." A voice said from behind her.  
  
Hermione looked in the mirror and saw Draco staring at her. She blushed and turned around.  
  
"No I don't, I'm too fat for this kind of stuff. I was just trying it on for fun." She blurted and rushed into her dressing room.  
  
Half an hour later Draco and Hermione went through the checking line. Draco had bought 5 pants, 5 shorts, 10 t-shirts, a few pairs of boxers (which he blushed when Hermione saw them) and some socks. After standing in line for about 5 minutes they were back in the car and on their way home.  
  
About halfway to the house Hermione stopped at a movie theater.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Damien.  
  
"What does it look like? We're going to the movies, duh."  
  
"What?." He looked confused.  
  
"You'll see"  
  
A few minutes later Draco and Hermione wandered into the theater, Draco holding a root-beer with two straws and Hermione holding a large pop-corn. They found seats at the back of the theater and just managed to scoot in before the movie started.  
  
"You know, I still don't get why we couldn't have gotten two root-beers." Hermione sighed.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Hey, the guy at the counter thought we were a couple so I just decided to play along."  
  
Hermione knew that she and Draco were "enemies" but she couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Shut up, the movie's starting." She told him as the screen flickered to life and the previews started. 


	6. chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot

CHAPTER 5:: KISS OR KILL?

About 30 minutes through the movie, Hermione felt Draco's arm behind her, slowly sneaking around her waist. She happily snuggled closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Through-out the movie they stayed like that, Hermione in Draco's arms. In 2 hours, after they exited the theater, Draco and Hermione were, once again, in the car.

"Ooooh ooooh, hey hey hey, goodbye." Hermione hummed softly to herself. She stared out to the road and thought about the movie.

_That felt so good to have his arms around me, but I bet he regrets it now. Hold on a sec girl, you're talking about DRACO MALFOY. You've never liked him before_

She glanced over at Draco who was staring out of his window and humming also.

She sighed and pulled over to a small parking lot. She got out of the car and walked over to the shore of a lake, where she sat on a large tree root. She started singing softly to herself, as she thought more about Draco and the movie.

""

She felt a tear rolling down her cheeks and let them flow freely as she hummed the chorus to herself.

As Damien watched Marissa sit down he rolled down the window to see what she was doing. He heard her start singing and closed his eyes as her voice brought back memories of the first time they were together. Suddenly it stopped and he saw Marissa wipe something from her cheek. He opened his door and walked over to her. He sat down beside her and wiped a tear from her cheek. Marissa jumped as his hand brushed against her skin.

"What's wrong?" Damien whispered, his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just that I miss you so much." She closed her eyes as a new tear fell from her cheek. "Whenever I hear that song I think about how much I loved...and still love you." She blushed and looked down.

"Marissa," Damien paused. "I guess I still love you too. I just couldn't take it when people started teasing me about being with you. It was a stupid thing to do, and now I realize that whenever I'm with you I feel happy and I fell like everything's right." He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "If I had known that I hurt you this much, I would have talked to you about it, but I couldn't bring myself to face you at school."

Marissa leaned against him and he put his arm around her.

"I guess we both had something important to say." Hermione told him. "I thought you were still with Pansy."

"I broke up with her. I only went out with her because I was desperate. Now come on, let's go home."

He stood up and walked toward the car. Hermione followed him and soon they were home at last.


	7. chapter 6

About 30 minutes through the movie, Hermione felt Draco's arm behind her, slowly sneaking around her waist. She happily snuggled closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Through-out the movie they stayed like that, Hermione in Draco's arms. In 2 hours, after they exited the theater, Draco and hermione were, once again, in the car.

"Ooooh ooooh, hey hey hey, goodbye." Hermione hummed softly to herself. She stared out to the road and thought about the movie.

_That felt so good to have his arms around me, but I bet he regrets it now. _

She glanced over at Damien who was staring out of his window and humming also.

She sighed and pulled over to a small parking lot. She got out of the car and walked over to the shore of a lake, where she sat on a large tree root. She started singing softly to herself, as she thought more about Draco and the movie.

"You still scared, I'll be scared too, it's cool though just holla back aight.

All alone and I'm feeling wanted

Try to wait but my body's calling, you're the one so why don't

you come and rescue me,

I'll be here while you on your way, counting down till I see your face,

hurry up cause I love the way you rescue me.

Now youre here, come on out, the rain soaking wet

body glistening, finally we could do something so rescue me,

Can't believe how it's going down,

I'm so obsessed with this love I found it got my head spinning

round and round just rescue me.

All night long Take me away to another place,

rescue me save me, save me save me all night long

Take me away to another place rescue me

Save me, save me, save me

I come alive when I feel your touch

and I can drown In this pool of love, you could get what I'm thinking of

Come rescue me, what you think couldn't be replaced

if you were gone I would find a way to get you back,

cause I love the way you rescue me, laying here with you in the dark

I always knew you could shift my heart,

when I'm with you I don't want to stop so rescue me,

only you can fulfill my need take me away from this agony,

I want to live out my fantasy just rescue me."

She felt a tear rolling down her cheeks and let them flow freely as she hummed the chorus to herself.

As Draco watched Hermione sit down he rolled down the window to see what she was doing. He heard her start singing and closed his eyes as her voice drifted through the open window. Suddenly it stopped and he saw Hermione wipe something from her cheek. He opened his door and walked over to her. He sat down beside her and wiped a tear from her cheek. Hermione jumped as his hand brushed against her skin.

"What's wrong?" Draco whispered, his hand on her shoulder.

"What do you care." She closed her eyes as a new tear fell from her cheek. "Aren't I just a stupid little mud-blood know-it-all?" She muttered angrily as a new tear fell.

"Hermione," Draco paused. "I'm sorry about all that name calling, I know you probably hate me now, but I've changed. And don't say that word again, because you aren't a mud-blood to me anymore." He smiled.

Hermione leaned against forward and he put his arm on hers.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk about it." Draco told her. "I was always being reminded on how I was second best to a girl, a muggle born at that." He winced. "I don't want you to hate me anymore...you saved my life and I want to repay you."

Hermione smiled.

"C'mon, let's go home."

Draco stood up and walked toward the car. Hermione followed him and soon they were home at last.


	8. chapter 7

**DIXCLAIMER:: ALL THE CRAPP STUFF IS MINE. THE GOOD STUFF IS J.K's **

**A/N:: sorry about the marissa/Damien stuff...this story is also with the those names...anyway, THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!**

"Hermione! I'm back!" a voice rang out from the doorway.

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in Draco's arms. They were sitting on the couch where they had apparently fallen asleep. It had been a week since their talk.As her head spun she tried to place the voice of the person who was now dragging a suitcase into the hall by the sounds she was hearing. She eased herself out of the couch and walked to the door of the living room.

"Jenny!" She gasped. "Oh, I totally forgot!" She pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Oh god, did something happen while I was gone? By the way, I had the best time in Florida! ...anyway, how are you?" Jennifer, or Jenny, Cooper took a deep breath as Hermione went to help with her suitcase. Just then Draco chose to enter the room.

"Um, well...some fairly interesting things happened while you were gone. Let's put your stuff away then I'll explain." Hermione said quickly then hurried Jenny up the stairs.

"I'll make some breakfast. What do you want?" She called up the stairs.

"Eggs." Was the muffled reply.

Hermione entered the kitchen to start breakfast. She was reaching into the fridge when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" said a voice behind her.

Hermione giggled. "Hmmm, this will _really _be hard...Draco."

"Aww come on, you could have at least guessed a few other people...Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, you know." He complained as he turned her around.

"Oh shut up." She grinned. "Go sit down I'm making breakfast. And besides, how do you even know who they are?"

"I just do." He said smugly. "and _NOT_ Cocoa Puffs!" he warned. "They make me act weird. Well, not like that's much different then any other day of my life..." he trailed off.

"Just sit down." Draco sighed.

She got the eggs and some bread then turned on the stove. Just then Jenny came down the steps. Hermione put some eggs in the skillet then turned around.

"Jenny meet Draco...Draco meet Jenny." She said to them.

"Ok girl, you've got some explaining to do." Jenny told Hermione as she sat down, a grin across her face.

"Let me get you these eggs then I'll explain everything. Draco, you're going to help."

Half an hour and 3 eggs later, Hermione and Draco had filled Jenny in on everything. When they finally finished, Jenny was speechless.

"Well...that explains a lot." She finally said.

"I have a question..." Draco interrupted. "How do you know Jenny?"

"Well," Hermione began. "Jenny was my mom's best friend. When my parents died she began taking care of me. She moved into my house since I'm not old enough to legally live alone, and we're kinda like best friends. She had a line of clothes that I model part time. That's how I get most of my money since I'm not old enough, once again, to legally inherit my parents money."

"Oh. So is it ok if I live here for a while?"

Hermione looked pleadingly at Jenny behind Draco's back. Jenny rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, you can stay. Under one condition..." She grinned.

"What?" Draco looked nervous.

"You don't eat all of my Cocoa Puffs while I'm gone!"

"Jenny!" Hermione whined. She scowled as Jenny laughed at her.

"Ok, so I can stay." Draco looked relieved.

There was a momentary silence at the table while everyone thought about the new arrangement.


	9. chapter 8

"So..." Hermione said, breaking the silence. "What should we do today?"

"Well, I have to finish unpacking so why don't we clean up and then you two can decide on something." Jenny said as she rose from the table.

Draco shrugged. "Whatever. I'm still half asleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes and began clearing the table. By the time she was done Draco was already showered and dressed. Hermione ran upstairs to get ready. When she stepped out of the shower she trotted over to her closet. She picked out a white t-shirt and a denim mini skirt. She put on some pink and black chucks with black laces, and some pale pink eye shadow. Pulling her hair into a loose bun and grabbing a pink jacket, she raced down the stairs.

When she walked into the living room, Draco was waiting for her.

"Come on, Let's go." He motioned to the door. Hermione followed him and grabbed her purse from a hook near the doorway.

"Where are we going?" She asked, locking the door behind her.

"Somewhere." He replied, smirking.

"You're so incredibly..."

"Good-looking? Mature?" He suggested.

"I was actually going to say impossible."

She walked toward the car but Draco kept on going.

"Helloooo, the car's right here." She called after him. He turned around and beckoned for her to follow him.

"The things I do..." She muttered. "Hey! Wait up!"

Draco turned around. "C'mon, hurry up."

He waited until Hermione was next to him then started walking again. They walked a few miles and soon they came to a small bridge that was so low down that it had been flooded and was now covered in mud.

"Oh no, no. I am _not _ going through that muck, no way no how." Hermione told him. She planted her feet at the end of the bridge and wouldn't move. Draco sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to carry you then..." He said as he moved toward her.

"You better not...I'm telling you..." She warned him as he picked her up as easily as if she was a little kid.

"Oh, but I just did." He smirked and started across the bridge.

"You knew this was here!' Hermione shrieked, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"And even if I did, how else would I get you across?" Draco asked, grinning as he set her down. "Besides, I've never been here before."

Hermione shot him a look. Suddenly she heard someone calling out something. Hermione shushed Draco and listened to what the person was saying.

It was apparently a man, and he was calling out Draco's name.

"DRACO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? DRACO?" He roared. He sounded fairly close.

"Oh shit." Draco whispered. "I think that's my dad."

Just as he finished saying it, a bush behind them rustled as Lucius Malfoy emerged from it. He was holding his wand in his hand and looked about ready to kill. His blue eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles under them. His platinum blonde hair was messed up and he was staggering slightly. As soon as his eyes focused in on Draco and Hermione, it seemed as though he was hit by something. He lunged at them.

Hermione grabbed his hand and ran along the path to a small hideaway she remembered was on the path. She looked back and saw that Draco's father was getting up from the ground where he had fallen. He saw them turn and followed, but as soon as he ran around to where he had last seen them, they weren't anywhere. Figuring they were still running, Lucius continued running along and calling out his son's name.


	10. chapter 9

"So..." Hermione said, breaking the silence. "What should we do today?"

"Well, I have to finish unpacking so why don't we clean up and then you two can decide on something." Jenny said as she rose from the table.

Draco shrugged. "Whatever. I'm still half asleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes and began clearing the table. By the time she was done Draco was already showered and dressed. Hermione ran upstairs to get ready. When she stepped out of the shower she trotted over to her closet. She picked out a white t-shirt and a denim mini skirt. She put on some pink and black chucks with black laces, and some pale pink eye shadow. Pulling her hair into a loose bun and grabbing a pink jacket, she raced down the stairs.

When she walked into the living room, Draco was waiting for her.

"Come on, Let's go." He motioned to the door. Hermione followed him and grabbed her purse from a hook near the doorway.

"Where are we going?" She asked, locking the door behind her.

"Somewhere." He replied, smirking.

"You're so incredibly..."

"Good-looking? Mature?" He suggested.

"I was actually going to say impossible."

She walked toward the car but Draco kept on going.

"Helloooo, the car's right here." She called after him. He turned around and beckoned for her to follow him.

"The things I do..." She muttered. "Hey! Wait up!"

Draco turned around. "C'mon, hurry up."

He waited until Hermione was next to him then started walking again. They walked a few miles and soon they came to a small bridge that was so low down that it had been flooded and was now covered in mud.

"Oh no, no. I am _not _ going through that muck, no way no how." Hermione told him. She planted her feet at the end of the bridge and wouldn't move. Draco sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to carry you then..." He said as he moved toward her.

"You better not...I'm telling you..." She warned him as he picked her up as easily as if she was a little kid.

"Oh, but I just did." He smirked and started across the bridge.

"You knew this was here!' Hermione shrieked, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"And even if I did, how else would I get you across?" Draco asked, grinning as he set her down. "Besides, I've never been here before."

Hermione shot him a look. Suddenly she heard someone calling out something. Hermione shushed Draco and listened to what the person was saying.

It was apparently a man, and he was calling out Draco's name.

"DRACO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? DRACO?" He roared. He sounded fairly close.

"Oh shit." Draco whispered. "I think that's my dad."

Just as he finished saying it, a bush behind them rustled as Lucius Malfoy emerged from it. He was holding his wand in his hand and looked about ready to kill. His blue eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles under them. His platinum blonde hair was messed up and he was staggering slightly. As soon as his eyes focused in on Draco and Hermione, it seemed as though he was hit by something. He lunged at them.

Hermione grabbed his hand and ran along the path to a small hideaway she remembered was on the path. She looked back and saw that Draco's father was getting up from the ground where he had fallen. He saw them turn and followed, but as soon as he ran around to where he had last seen them, they weren't anywhere. Figuring they were still running, Lucius continued running along and calling out his son's name.


	11. chapter 10

"I thought you told him that if he ever came looking for you, you would call the police?" Hermione asked him silently from behind a fallen tree.

"I did, but only because I though he would believe me." Draco grinned sheepishly. "In reality I'm too big of a chicken to call the authorities on my dad." He revealed.

Hermione groaned. "I can't believe this..." She said hysterically. "We're in the middle of the woods with you're maniac father chasing after us. How did he even find this place?"

"We need to go back." Draco said suddenly. "The path winds around and you can see us from behind."

They jumped and looked around. Seeing no-one they sprinted back towards the bridge. Forgetting all about not walking through mud, Hermione followed Draco as he led her back to their house.

Jenny was sitting in the living room reading when the front door burst open and Hermione and Draco appeared, sweaty and panting. They began entering when Jenny spotted the mud on their shoes.

"Hold it! Shoes off, then come in and tell me what happened." She told them.

She saw them take off their shoes then walk inside. Draco collapsed into the loveseat with Hermione not far behind him. As soon as their breathing became regular again, Draco and Hermione started babbling incoherently.

"We were in the woods..."

"Lucius..."

"...madman...chasing us..."

"...knows where we are..."

"Whoa there." Ginny said, alarmed. "Now one of you, tell me what happened."

Hermione took a deep breath and told Jenny how they had been walking when they heard Draco's father shouting and looking for them. When Hermione got to the part about Him chasing them, Jenny stood up.

"We should call the police!" She said indignantly.

"NO!" Draco and Hermione blurted at the same time.

Jenny stared at them as though they were crazy.

"You were being chased by a drunken maniac who threatened his son with a knife and you don't want me to call the police on him?" She asked slowly.

They nodded.

"Whatever." She threw her hands up and said, "You fight your own battle."

She walked up the stairs and they heard her shut the door to her office.


	12. chapter 11

Hermione exhaled. "Well, that certainly was interesting." She sighed.

"So, what exactly are_ we _going to do?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, I'm thinking." She told him.

"Wow, a dramatic change from the ordinary." He teased as Hemione screeched and hit him with a pillow.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing his head.

"Ok, who's dying?!" Jenny yelled.

Hemione rolled her eyes at Draco and whispered, "See, look what you've done!"

"No one! Draco fell off the couch." She called back.

"I did not!" Draco said indignantly, but his words were interrupted when Hermione pushed him.

She giggled as he tried to sit up from the floor.

"Help! I can't get up! Oh, my back! I'm getting old..." He moaned.

Hermione gave him her hand, which he took and in turn, pulled her onto the floor as he got up.

"You sneaky little son of a- "

"Ah ah ah!" Draco shook his finger at her. "No bad language."

Hermione discreetly grabbed a pillow from behind her and whacked Draco with it.

"Not Fair!" He pouted.

"Payback time!" She told him grinning.

"NooooOOoooO, the pain! I can't take it!" He held his hands up as Hermione began hitting him with her pillow.

"TIME OUT!" He yelled.

As soon as Hermione stopped, he seized her pillow and threw it across the room.

"LOSER!" He laughed, putting his fingers on his forehead in the shape of an "L".

Their fight was interrupted when Hermione heard a knock at the door.

"Wait a sec." She got up and walked toward the door. "I SAID WAIT!" she yelled when he threw a pillow at her. There was a knock again.

"Coming!"

Draco heard the door open and Hermione's voice. He hear someone laughing nervously then the door shut again.

"Letters from Hogwarts." Hermione told him. As she ripped hers open. "Dumbledore knows everything, and that you're here." She said as she handed him his letter.

Draco was to the second page of supplies when he heard a squeal.

"OMG! I'm HEADGIRL!" Hermione yelled happily. She hugged Draco, not realizing it. He smirked and skimmed over his paper. About halfway through the second page it said that he was Head Boy, and would be sharing a dormitory wit the head girl, Hermione Granger.


	13. chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:: ALL THE CRAPPY STUFF IS MINE, THE GOOD IS J.K's.**

**A/N:: thanks to ****Exploded toilet bowl****,** **colorguard06, jedi padme amidala vader, Tom Feltons chica, Foamyandfreddy101, surfrchik275, and glory12783, OMG I NEVER THOUGH I WOULD GET ANY GOOD REVIEWS!! Anyway on with the story...(and there will be no more marissa/Damien stuff)**

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione gasped. "This can NOT be happening!" She sat down on the couch as she read past her Head Girl Duties.

' _Miss Granger, I am also to inform you of your true life. You were adopted as a young child when your father was robbed of his power. Your true Father is Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Voldemort. I know this may come as a shock to you, but Lucius Malfoy is your godfather. When you arrive at Hogwarts, you will be shown to your room where a portkey will be waiting for you. You will be transported to the Riddle Mansion, where your father will explain about the rest of your life. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore '_

"I can't believe this!" Hermione whispered.

"What? Can I see?" Draco asked trying to read over her shoulder. She handed him the letter and watched as his eyes got wide with surprise and shock.

"Hermione," He said with awe, "You've got to be the richest and most powerful under-age witch in the world!"

She sat there for awhile then finally said, "I guess that means I'm not a muggle-born, huh?"

Draco chuckled. "I never would have guessed. I wonder who your mom is Hermione, does it say?"

"You know, you've been calling me by my first name for a while now, and you haven't even noticed?" She asked slowly.

"I did notice, but since you didn't seem to mind I didn't stop."

"Oh, ok." Hermione looked around. "You know, we should go to Diagon Alley, we have to buy our supplies."

She looked over to her calendar. "It's only September 20th." **(A/N doesn't the school year start on August 1st? o well, in this fic it will .) **She told him. "We don't have to leave until the 28th, and then we'll have time to shop around and stuff."

"Are you gonna tell Potty and Weasel King?" He asked her.

She glared at him. "Even though we're friends....well, kinda...I will not tolerate you calling them that. At least call them Potter and Weasly." She snapped. "And no, I will not tell them right away, I will wait until I think they are capable of handling that much information. Plus i'll have to tell them about the whole Lucius thing too. I wonder if he even knew!?" Hermione was muttering to herself by now.

Draco sighed and started mimicking her behind her back.

"I can see you, ya know." She told him, sounding amused. "Is that really what I do?"

"No, but it's pretty close..." Draco said without thinking.

"Whatever. Ok, we have a whole week to do stuff, what do you want to see or do?" She asked him.

"Can we go to the states?" Draco asked, excited.

Hermione considered it for a moment then said, "I have a cousin in the states, maybe we could stay at her place. Her name is Nikki and she had a twin brother named Ethan. Let me call them and ask Jenny. Actually, Draco you go ask Jenny. Just tell her that we want to go visit the Lang's"

Draco ran upstairs to ask her, while Hermione dialed her cousin's phone number.

It rang for a minute then someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Hermione, is Nikki there?" She asked.

"You're talkin' to her. Sup Hermione!?" Nikki asked excitedly.

"Well, "Hermione began. "My friend, Draco, and I want to know if we can come visit for a week...this week. Can you ask your mom if that's okay? We can go sightseeing and whatever while we're there. Make sure to plead and beg..." Hermione said. She heard some begging and pleading on the other end of the phone then an excited squeal.

"YES! YOU CAN COME, YOU CAN COME!!" Nikki screeched happily.

"Ok, jeez, Nick, you're gonna make Ethan go deaf with all that yelling!" Hermione reprimanded into the phone.

"Sorry, when are y'all coming?" Nikki asked

"Tomorrow, by floo, around noon." Hermione responded.

"See you then. Bye Mya!"

"Bye Nick!"

"Okay Draco, are you ready to go?"


End file.
